


Born this way (vf)

by AryaCahill



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Luffy and Sanji are awesome!, Past Violence, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, They need hugs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaCahill/pseuds/AryaCahill
Summary: Whole Cake Island est un mensonge. Que vous pensiez qu'il est beau ou cruel dépend de votre situation, comme toujours. Pudding et Katakuri savent où sont leurs places, plus que jamais, grâce à un capitaine pirate et à son chef cuisinier.





	Born this way (vf)

Sur le papier, le plan était simple. Dans la réalité, il ne l’était pas. Cela pourrait résumer leur vie à tous les deux. D’un côté, Pudding devait tuer cet idiot de prince germa, qui s’était épris d’elle, comme si elle était l’ange supposé le sauver de la perdition. Ridicule ! C’était ce qu’elle pensait depuis le début. Elle savait qu’elle n’était pas un ange, elle était un monstre. Il n’avait juste pas encore vu son vrai visage. Il changera d’avis après ça. Après qu’il ait vu son troisième œil. C’est ce qu’ils font toujours. Comment cela pourrait-il être différent ? Cela ne l’était jamais. Elle avait perdu espoir il y a longtemps. 

D’un autre côté, Katakuri était juste supposé assister à la fête et faire en sorte que le mariage se passe comme ils le voulaient. Tuer les Vinsmoke, empêcher les Pirates au Chapeau de Paille d’interférer avec le mariage… C’était supposé être simple, n’est-ce pas ? Comment cela pourrait-il mal se passer quand lui, un des Sweet Commander, était là ? Il était le frère préféré de toute sa fratrie, le plus fort de tous. Il ne s’abaissait, ni ne se mettait à genou ou ne tombait. Pas pour qui que ce soit ou à cause de qui que ce soit.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Sur le papier, l’idée de Totland étant un endroit où chaque personne d’une espèce différente pourrait y vivre en harmonie avec les autres était une bonne idée. Dans la réalité, ce n’était que ça. Une idée, une douce utopie qui se ne réaliserait pas. Whole Cake Island était juste un mensonge. 

 

« Ton œil est magnifique. »

Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qu’il avait dit. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit une chose pareille. Est-ce que Sanji était si différent des personnes qu’elle avait rencontré ? Ou était-ce juste une blague cruelle ? Non, le pirate avait semblé parfaitement sincère. Il avait même été confus lorsqu’elle s’était effondrée après sa réponse. Comme si ce qu’il avait dit était parfaitement normal, une chose normal qu’une personne dirait à une autre. Pudding ne comprenait pas après le mariage et était encore en train de penser à tout cela tout en les aidant à s’échapper, ce qui mena à son comportement erratique. Changeant constamment son état d’esprit de la fille éperdue d’amour à la pirate en colère de l’équipage de Big Mom et vice versa, essayant de cacher ses émotions (ou de les contrôler ? Elle ne le savait même plus) de sa famille et de son fiancé. Le comportement de Sanji n’avait pas changé, la traitant toujours comme si elle était normale. Comme si elle n’était pas l’abomination que sa famille croyait qu’elle était et qu’elle avait essayé de devenir pour surmonter toute la souffrance que leur maltraitance et violence lui avaient fait ressentir. Sa propre mère lui avait dit de couvrir son troisième œil pour qu’elle n’ait plus à le voir. Pudding ne lui avait dit que des mensonges depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés et pas une seule fois avait-il agit avec méchanceté ou cruauté envers elle. Qu’était-elle supposée croire ? Si sa propre famille l’avait fait se sentir de cette manière, pourquoi un complet étranger qu’elle n’avait rencontré que quelques jours auparavant changerait quelque chose ? Sanji n’allait pas rester de toute façon, non ? Était-ce la seule solution ? Avait-elle un futur qui l’attendait autre part dans le monde ou devrait-elle rester ici pour toujours ? Ainsi, quand elle en a eu la possibilité, elle lui a demandé une faveur. Une qu’elle espérait il ne pourrait lui refuser. Un baiser, juste un et cela sera comme s’ils ne s’étaient jamais rencontrés s’il le voulait. Même si elle espérait que cela ne soit pas le cas. Elle désirait du plus profond de son cœur qu’elle pourrait revoir son prince à nouveau. 

Il avait perdu. Lui, Katakuri, le plus grand combattant de l’équipage de Big Mom, avait été vaincu. Bien qu’il ne pût le croire, il était en quelque sorte soulagé. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il deviendrait après sa défaite, mais d’une certaine façon, il n’y accordait pas beaucoup d’importance. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était tombé, battu par l’incommensurable volonté et force de son opposant. Monkey D. Luffy avait été une vraie surprise pour lui. Il n’était pas seulement un puissant adversaire, mais honorable et digne de respect aussi. Quand sa sœur, Flambé, s’était moquée de lui, Katakuri n’avait pas été capable de les laisser interférer plus qu’ils ne l’avaient déjà fait dans ce combat. Il avait enlevé son écharpe et avait laissé tout le monde voir ce qui faisait de lui un monstre aux yeux des autres. Ses dents pointues et sa large bouche qui pouvait s’élargir jusqu’à pouvoir le laisser manger des énormes donuts. Luffy l’avait déjà vu comme cela, mais il n’avait fait aucun commentaire à propos de cela. Pas une seule remarque condescendante ou dégoutée par son apparence de sa part. Le capitaine ne le fit pas à ce moment non plus, mais ses frères et sœurs ? Eux, qui le couvraient d’éloges quelques minutes, non, à peine quelques secondes auparavant, étaient en train de se moquer de lui à cause de ses traits de visage disgracieux. Ce n’était pas la première fois, loin de cela et cela ne serait probablement pas la dernière non plus. Il n’y était pas habitué, n’avait jamais pu l’être, ne le serait jamais. Cela faisait toujours aussi mal qu’avant. Mais Monkey D. Luffy ne s’était jamais moqué, au contraire, il le respectait en tant que combattant et ennemi. Tous deux avaient pour l’autre le même niveau de respect et d’estime. C’était comme si leur combat leur avait permis de mieux se connaître. La cerise sur le gâteau fût après qu’il ait perdu. Ne se satisfaisant pas d’avoir battu Katakuri avec respect, Luffy avait couvert le visage du Sweet Commander avec son chapeau noir pour l’aider afin que lorsque les membres de sa famille le chercheraient, ils ne verraient pas son visage. Cela, en plus de tout ce qui était arrivé, était la chose la plus puissante émotionnellement parlant qu’il ait fait depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré. Katakuri lui en était reconnaissant. Comment Luffy pouvait être ainsi quand des membres de sa propre famille étaient dégoutés par son apparence et prétendaient qu’il était un monstre ? Il n’avait pas ressenti tant de sympathie et de respect envers quelqu’un avec autant d’intensité depuis très longtemps. Parfois, il était bien peu fier de faire partie de l’équipage et de la famille de Big Mom. Cette fois-ci en faisait partie. Il souhaitait juste qu’il pourrait partir et ne jamais revenir. Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ? 

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Pour le frère et la sœur, leurs rencontres avec les deux pirates avait été comme une bouffée d’air frais. Rencontrer quelqu’un qui les traitait comme ils méritaient d’être traité était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Mais la cruauté de la chose était que le capitaine et le chef cuisinier ne savaient même pas ce qu’ils avaient fait. Comme si c’était normal. Et cela l’était. Pour des gens comme eux, traiter les personnes avec décence n’était pas une chose extraordinaire. C’était juste leur façon d’être. Pour eux, les deux pirates étaient nés de cette façon, il n’y avait rien qui valait la peine d’être changé et rien qui ne devait être l’objet de moqueries. Et c’était le meilleur cadeau que Pudding et Katakuri aient jamais reçu. 

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Tandis que le Chapeau de Paille retournait sur son bateau, toujours endormis et porté par son cuisinier, Sanji, le frère et la sœur pensaient tous deux à la même chose.   
« Si seulement je pouvais partir avec eux… »

**Author's Note:**

> Salut !
> 
> J’espère que vous avez aimé cet OS sur les événements des récents scans. : )   
> Qu’en avez-vous pensé ? 
> 
> Même si je n’aimais pas vraiment Pudding au début, j’ai fini par l’apprécier au fil des chapitres à partir du mariage et j’ai aimé Katakuri depuis la première fois que je l’ai vu. En lisant One Piece, je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de penser que Whole Cake Island était juste un cruel mensonge. Je déteste la façon dont ces deux-là ont été traité. J’espère qu’ils ont pu s’entraider dans leur enfance et que même maintenant, ils s’apprécient. Sanji est mon personnage favori et je l’aime encore plus depuis le début de cet arc (ce qui veut dire beaucoup ^^’). Et Luffy ? Il est juste tellement facile à adorer (et vu les derniers chapitres, ça ne fait que se confirmer encore plus !)
> 
> Bye !


End file.
